Shadow Still Waiting
by Fear-Wolfy
Summary: ok this is a lot of Song/fic about Shadow the Hedgehog and whom ever esle i want to write them about.
1. Shadow Still Waiting

Beginning Notes: I own nothing. It's a One-Shot

Shadow Still Waiting

Shadow stood on the top of a building overlooking the city that he was living in for the time being. He looked down at the people in had saved not that mean years ago, and not one of them new it. He try not that long ago to live among them be he was meet by fear and hate.

_So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Cant find a good reason  
Cant find hope to believe in_

One day every the tried to kill him, the chase in and throw rocks at him they called him a "monster" "unnatural" a rock hit him in the head and it started to bleed. But did they stop? No, he turned in to a dead end and fall down. As the people circled him he shake with fear and rage. He sent out a blast that knocked the people to the ground, and he ran, he ran faster and harder then he had ever ran before.

_Drop dead a bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You cant change the state of __the nation__  
We just need some motivation  
Three times I see no conviction  
Just lies and more contradiction_

'Why? Why do they hate me so much' he thought to himself

_So tell me what would you say  
Id say its time (to listen)_

That was the last time Shadow tried to live among people ever sense then he ran and hide were ever he could.

_So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Cant find a good reason  
Cant find hope to believe in_

Shadow glared down at the people "Ignorant people instead of trying to understand me they attack me! Now instead of trying to find out the truth Sonic and his friend are trying to kill me!" just at that moment Sonic and Friends appeared on the roof top. Sonic points at Shadow and said "we're here to stop you Shadow!"

_Ignorance and understanding  
Were the first ones to jump in line  
Out of step for what we believe in  
But whos left? to start the pleading  
How far will we take this  
Its not hard to see through the __sickness_

Shadow turned to him and said "Sonic please listen to me…please"

_So tell me what would you say  
Id say its time (to listen)_

But they didn't listen, the attacked Shadow and they out numbered him.

_So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Cant find a good reason  
Cant find hope to believe in_

Shadow tried to fight them off and run away. But it was useless, he tried to jump to an near by building when knuckles hit him in the back and he fall down ten stores. Shadow tried to move but couldn't.

_This cant last forever  
Time wont make things better  
I feel so alone  
Cant help myself  
And no one knows  
If this is worthless  
Tell me: so_

Tails said "what should we do with him?" sonic replied "leave him!" people cheer them on, when they were miles away they bumped in to someone who told them the truth about that day many years ago. And that it was not Shadows fault. They didn't know what to do or say, but they turned back and ran, ran to save Shadow.

_What have we done  
Were in a war that cant be won  
This cant be real  
I dont know what to feel_

Shadow's version was fading fast, and he was going numb. 'so this is how it's going to end huh" Shadow thought. 'it's more peaceful then I thought it would be'

(mean While with sonic)

Tails Yelled "we got to hurry"

_So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Cant find a good reason  
Cant find hope to believe in_

As Shadow fade away he heard his name being yelled before he slipped away into nothingness.

Sonic ran up to Shadows body and held him in his arms and yelled "Shadow, Shadow wake up man…..SHADOW"

Tails "it's to late" then he started to cry, "oh god…" Amy hugs Knuckles and cried. Knuckles bows his head guilty.

Sonic cries out "SHADOW" the cry echoes out thru out the whole city.

_So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Cant find a good reason  
Cant find hope to believe in_


	2. Shadow: Sound Of Madness

Beginning Note: yes! I know I said it was going to be a one-shot! But things change! I had a dream with Shadow doing things with this songs playing in the background so I said 'what the heck….might as will write then down and let people enjoy them' so here we are now. Go me lovely readers and read the madness.

I OWN NOTHING: Song :Sound of Madness by ShineDown

*bing* the fight match bell rang for the match to begin. Shadow didn't know or care who it was he was fight. So long as he got the money he need. After G.U.N.S fired him saying "we no longer need you!" Shadow was left with out money and know would hire him, except for the underground fighters. He knew it was illegal, but he need the money bad for food. But they didn't play fair down here, and Shadow always tried to play fair. Two men against one, Shadow was knocked down by one and the other hit him in the back of the head.

_Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Bringing up the past.  
No one owes you anything.  
I think you need a shotgun blast,  
A kick in the ass,  
So paranoid. . .  
Watch your back!!_

Shadow stood up and wiped the blood from his face. "your going to pay for that" Shadow growled __

Oh my, here we go...

Shadow ran and punched the first one in the gut and as he fall he hit him in the head. Then turn with fury in his eyes and punched the other in the chin sending him flying out of the ring. "and the winner of this round is Shadow" the announcer yelled over the speaker.

_Another lose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
I'm still laughing like hell.  
You think that the cryin to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine._

'it's going to be a long night' Shadow thought as he spit out the blood in his mouth. And he was right fight after fight, the coward would only cheer if there was blood. Shadow was disgusted by what he had to do to live.

_[Chorus]__  
I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?_

He was sicken by the chants of "come on finishes him" "kill him" He couldn't take living like this anymore. As the man at his feet begged for his life Shadow new he had to take a stand for him-self. He walk away and jumped out of the ring and kept on walking.

_I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
You think that cryin to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.  
_

Shadow went to the locker room to get what few belongings he had. When he closed the locker door he saw a young pink female hedgehog. 'it can't be' "Shadow is that really you?" 'it is her….Amy' Shadow turned his head away. "know Ma'am you must have me mistake with someone else." Shadow was ashamed to have her see him like this. But over the years fight had left its mark. He had a long scar run from the top of his left eye to the bottom of his jaw. And a 'x' shaped scar on his right cheek were someone thought he stole their money and the shoot him in the face, and another jagged one on his stomach were someone tried to gut him.

_[Chorus]__  
I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?_

Amy "oh my goodness…it is you …sh…sh…shadow" she hug him and began to cry. Shadow being surprised froze, he hadn't been hug sense Maria died. "Oh Shadow everyone thought you were dead…bu..but I never stop believe that you were alive I knew one day I would find you!" "Amy" Shadow said returning the hug. His voice was harsh from not talking for years. *clap* *Clap* "how touching the freak got's him-self a girlfriend…to bad we got's to kill him" Shadow looked up to see his boss thugs, Jo and Bo. Jo said "Bo get the girl" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Amy screamed when she was forcefully pulled away from Shadow. "NO" Shadow said , but when he tried to grab her back he was kicked in the gut by Jo "and were do you think your going" Jo said. "Shadow you know the rules, once you start working for me you can never quit!" laughed his Boss. The Boss walk over to Amy and lifted her chin "All tho if your lady friend here would…hehe marry me I might re-think our little deal" "get your hands off of me you creep" Amy yelled as the Boss started to pull her into a kiss.

Shadow couldn't stand the thought of this…this…monster marrying Amy.

_I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up...  
When you gonna wake up and fight..._

"no…" Shadow whispered. "huh…what was that Shadow, did you say something?" The Boss tease think Shadow was not brave enough to stand up to him. "No" Shadow said a little louder. Becoming anger at the thought of Shadow standing up to him, the boss walked up to Shadows fallen body and put his foot on his back pushing him even more into the ground and said "what was that you little maggot?" Shadow toke a deep breath and push up knocking the Boss foot of and stood up and said "I said "NO" you piece of scum!"

The Boss shuck with fear never had he seem Shadow act so bravely. "J……B..b…Bo get him" he said as he ran out the door. And left his goons to do his dirty work, the two goons dropped Amy and went after Shadow. Shadow being to tired and half starved was to weak to fight back. Amy tried to pull them off of him but it was in vein. When suddenly "Freeze" was yelled out and the door burst open.

"Bo Hog and Jo Dog you and your Boss James Jackal are under a rest for illegal underground fight, gambling, and holding against their will, you have the right to remain silent…." Amy ran over to Shadow and Held him in her arms. "You hear that Shadow, your free there going to jail for a long long time…Shadow…Shadow" but Shadow didn't answer, he's pulse was weakening and his breathing was slowing. Shadow was dying; "Someone help me…SOMEONE HELP ME" Amy yelled.

_I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?_

**3 weeks later**

*bing bing bing bing* Shadow woke up to a binging sound, 'were am i?' Shadow looked around and all he could think was 'Amy' he laid his head back down know now for the first time in years he was 'safe' from all evils.

_When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself? __[x3]_


	3. The Best

I OWN NOTHING: Song : Best of you by Foo Fighters

"Hello…um…my names Tails and I'm addicted to crack*switches* and I've been addicted to 2 years now and *switches* I've been trying to stop now for 4 months sad I had a relapse last night" Tails walks off stage.

_I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you_

Amy walk up on to the mike "Hi I'm Amy" she said looking down spinning her foot in circles. "I'm obsessed with someone I can never have…I tried dating other people and I was doing good but I messed up lest week…one minute I was walking by his house and the next thing I know I'm in his trash can trying to find something of his I can keep forever…" Amy walked of stage. _  
_  
_Would you rather resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Are you gone and onto someone new?_

Knuckles walked on stage and up to the mike and crossed his arms as he spoke "I have Anger problems…(he grabbed the mike and pointed at a guy)WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?????????? And some bi-polar issues….I SAID WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LOOKING AT PAL????? I've have been ever sense I was 10 when I beat up one of my friends for calling me 'Knuckle' IT'S KNUCKLES WITH AN 'S' MORONS!!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT I KICKING YOUR BUTT… (Knuckles jumped off stage and tried to choke the guy to death that was staring at him…But the guards dragged him kicking and scream and cursing and biting away)

_I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
No, I refuse  
_

Silver walked on stage shaking and looking around wearily, he look of stage at the consular "do..do I ha…have to?" he asked. The consular nodded yes. Gulped nervously, "hi I'm Silver and I…i…i.. I wa..wa…was…raped" he said as he cried and ran off stage. And ran into the arms of his best friend Blaze and they both cried.

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
Your trust, you must  
Confess_

Vector walked on stage "I'm Sorry that happened to you…I'm Vector and I can't to cartoon from real life…I think is call ………………………………………………._  
_  
_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh..._

ooooh,oh,oh  
ooooh,oh,oh  
ooooh,oh,oh  
ooooh,oh,oh  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You'd die to heal  
The hope that starts  
The broken hearts  
Your trust, you must  
Confess

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?

As Vector walk off stage and blue blur ran on and grabbed the mike and said "Hi, I'm Sonic The Hedgehog and I'm Gay" he said and put the mike back and walked off stage.

_I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new_

Would you rather resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse  


Then the finally person walked on stage he toke a deep breath then said "Hello, my names Shadow, and I feel inferior to other people so I acted like I'm better then and try to show off to make them think I'm cool… I try to beat people in races…and because of all this I've lost my friends and many jobs…and in the lest few months I've started cutting my-self that way I join this program last week and I haven't cut my-self this week…um…thank you" he said as he walked of stage.

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
Your trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!_

Ending notes : yes yes I know I'm a bad person for having Sliver 'Raped' but I'm trying to write a true story I went to one of the's type of things to support a friend. I don't recall what is was called but the tell what happed to them and they support one another and try to learn ways to move on with their life and try to go on to live as normal of a life. And don't send me flames saying 'BOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOO Sonics' not gay! You suck BOOOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOOOO' because I don't care, it's just a story, see that little button up the that says 'back' click it two times and don't come back to my profile or storey is a lot quicker the writing that I promise.!


	4. It's Scrounge's Life

Beginning Notes: I OWN NOTHING

**It had need 3 years sense Scrounge became one the good guys. Now he worked for a big business and he hated it with a passion. Every few minutes it was 'Scrounge' 'Scrounge I need those papers' 'Scrounge the meetings at 8' 'Scrounge' 'SCROUNGE' 'scrounge' over and over and OVER again, people would call his name till finally he couldn't take it anymore.**

_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud  
_

"Hey Scrounge…the Boss wants to see yo…." "That's it I can't take it anymore" Scrounge yelled, ripping of his tie and throw it down and stomped on it. He sat down at his chair and flung open his desk drawer and pulled out his sunglasses he had put in there 3 years ago when he started working here. He wiped the dust off of them, "what is the meaning of this Mr." said his boss, who had came out of his office when he heard Scourge's out-burst.

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

Scrounge reacted in to his drawer again, "are you listening to me?" his boss yelled again. Scrounge pulled his hand back out lightning fast and pointed it at his boss, in his hand he held a gun fully loaded and ready to fire. "yes I am…I just don't care about what you have to say…NOW you listen to me…" Scrounge at this point got right up in his face and said "your just a pathetic little whine scum-bag cry-baby…that wants everyone else to wipe your butt for you…when I came here to work all I asked for was to have reasonable amount of time to have to work and be able to go home at night and sleep…BUT NO you've maybe stay here at all hours of the night and work, work, work, and make YOUR Coffee…and I'm sick of it I QUIT" Scrounge punched his ex-boss across the face so hard it knocked him out cold.

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life_

"Scrounge what have you done?" Sally screamed running up to the boss. She had left Scrounge and went off and married their boss, short after Scrounge started working at the company. "Punched out your husbands light, you slut" Scrounge said with even the smallest bit of remorse. "What? What did you just call me?" Sally said with fury in her voices. "You heard me you dizzy slut" he repeated. "Why you litt…" Sally began but was cut off. "I wonder if you invited me to work here before or after you start sleeping with the Big Bad Boss Woman" Scrounge insulted.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks_

Scrounge walked away not looking back once, and at the same time he was ripping of different parts of his suit and letting them fall to the ground. By the time he was to the bottom floor he had no cloths left on him. He walked out the front door and look at the people on the street with a glare; he saw his reflects in a car window his he was slicked back he hated it. He ran his hands in his quills and fixed them like how he had them in the old days.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

Scrounge kicked in the door to his apartment, and stormed in to the room and put on his old jacket. He leaves the apartment only taking his wallet and motorcycle keys, not even bother to try and shut the door. When he get to his bike he see a parking ticket on it and he rips it up.

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life_

Scrounge starts his bike, his going 85 in a 35 zone. Soon he could hear sirens behide him, "you on the bike pull over now!" "hahahahahaha make my bozo hahahahaha" Scrounge speed up. Scrounge didn't care what happened to he was on top of the world….he was free of that idiotic job. He was free to do what he wanted.

_You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down_

But his joy was short lived when cop car surrounded him, "Pull of NOW…this is your last warning" they cops yelled out again. 'Fat chance's' Scrounge went as fast as he could on the bike. He laughed like a madman when the cops were out of sight. He pulled in at a bar called Blue Moon, and got in line, but he got tried of wanting after a few minutes. He walked past everyone else and walked up to the bodyguard. "hey pal, you have to wait in line like everyone else" the guard said, putting a hand out in front of him.

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

"You better move your arm or I'll brake it off" Scrounge demanded. "you and what army little man" the guard pointed Scrounge in the chest. Scrounge grabbed his arm and twisted it and at the same time punched and lifted up the guards body and throw it behide him. "You said you'd only brake my arm…" Scrounge looked back at him with a glare and said "ya, will I lied and brake your ugly face" Scrounge walked in the club fallowed by everyone that was waiting in line.

_(It's my life)_  
_My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

Scrounge was having the time of his life, he was drunk and surrounded by girls; life couldn't get any better then this. Then without warning a SWAT team came in and surrounded him, "Scrounge the Hedgehog we have a warrant for your arrest dead or alive" The leader said. "You'll never take me alive coppers" Scrounge said and pulled out his gun and fired wildly.  
_  
(It's my life)  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

The SWAT team fired at Scrounge, when the last bullet shot and the dust cleared. Scrounge was on the ground covered, in blood. He was gasping for air, but his lungs were priced he had only moments to live. "do you have any last words" the leader said. "ya…*spits in the leaders face* at least I did it my way…" Scrounge slow closed his eyes for the last time he had pasted away.

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!_


	5. Eggman: Sick or Sane

Beginning Notes: Eggman: sick or sane

I OWN NOTHING: song : Sick or sane by Senses Fail

Eggman paces back and forth, 'why can't I beat the annoying Hedgehog' he thought hatefully. "I know…" Eggman snapped his fingers "I'll build a giant robot that can hold Amy, Chris and Tails then I'll trick Knuckles into think that Sonic is trying to stop everyone from going home…" he said to himself.

_Take me to a hotel room  
And tie me to the bed of my mistakes  
Kiss me like I paid for this  
Please don't stop 'till you've raped all my faith_

"No, no I've done that already…hmmm" he continues to try and come up with a plan to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. 'Why don't my plans ever work' Eggman thought sadly. He walked over to a window holding a photo of his Great, Great, Great, Great, Grand Father 'it's not my fault that my father made my go into the families line of work trying to rule the world' Eggman thought.

_And the white coats just don't get it  
I'm a genius with a headache  
And the white coats just don't get it  
(I'm a genius) with a headache  
_

Eggman opened the top drawer on the dresser next to his bed and laid the photo down in it, and pulled out a white pair of scrubs shirt and pants. He wanted until the door to his room opened and he walked out, then went to the showers were he showered and changed into the white scrubs and throw the old pair down a launder shot.

_Am I little sick or a little sane?  
Am I little sick or a little sane?  
Am I little sick or a little sane?  
'Cause I feel a little sick_

Eggman passed people in the hallway and thought 'what are those lazy robots up to' he turned back around and fallowed them outside. "Bon don't look now but that Eggman freak is fallowing us" said the first. "Oh great, just great…Mark I swear they think we're crazy? His the most looniest person in here!" Bob said to Mark.

_I'm sorry I forgot your name  
But this is the first time I've played this game  
I know I made a big mistake  
I'm paying you to suck out all my faith_

Eggman got bored fallowing the two robots around and sat down at a picnic table. 'Now were was I…ah yes plotting on how to get rid of that annoying Hedgehog' Eggman thought to himself not at all knowing that around him were hundreds of people playing different games or just sitting talking or talking to them selves.

_And the white coats just don't get it  
I'm a genius with a headache  
And the white coats just don't get it  
(I'm a genius) with a headache  
_

After an hour had gone by a man came out of the building and yelled "alright everybody inside of the building now" everyone came rushing back in except Eggman who didn't hear because he was to busy plotting against Sonic.

_Am I little sick or a little sane?  
Am I little sick or a little sane?  
Am I little sick or a little sane?  
'Cause I feel a little sick_

The man walked up to Eggman and said "Hey Pal it's time to go in" Eggman looked up to the robot and said "What 9:30 already? Will I'm off to bed then thank you for reminding me" Eggman got up and walked towards his room.

_She screams  
Come and get some of this  
She screams  
Come and get some of this  
She screams  
Come and get some of this  
She screams  
Come and get some of this_

Eggman pasted people in the hallways going to there rooms for the night 'Were do all this robots think they are going they have work to be doing' he thought but was to tried to do anything about it. 'oh will I'll yell at them tomorrow for it' he yawned.

_And the white coats just don't get it  
I'm a genius with a headache  
And the white coats they just don't get it  
I'm a genius with a headache_

Eggman got to his room and went in and closed the door behide him, he changed into a new pair of white scrubs and laid in bed to got to sleep. "Lights OUT" yelled a guard in the hall way. 'Those robots are getting to brave' Eggman thought getting back up and turning off the lights.

_Am I little sick or a little sane?  
Am I little sick or a little sane?  
Am I little sick or a little sane?  
'Cause I feel a little sick  
_

Two doctors's looked in Eggman's room via a small window on the door. "So he's the one that believes he's rivals with a talking blue hedgehog?" the younger one asked. "Yes, his been like this for thirty years" said the older one. "Thirty years, what made him like this?" the younger one asked again. "We don't know, we don't even know what his real name is, all we do know is that he worked with hedgehogs!" said the older one. "Then is a good thing he got sent to this mental hospital, he could have hurt someone" the younger one said.

_She screams  
She screams  
She screams  
She screams_


	6. Without Shadow

(Beginning Notes: after Shadow dies at the end of winter, and leaves behide Amy and his kids and friends everyone's thoughts….the song is 'Without you' from the rent musical…)

I OWN NOTHING

Amy

Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.

Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.

Knuckles  
The world revives

Rouge  
Colors renew

BOTH(Knuckles and Rouge)  
But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.

Amy  
Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

Sonic  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.

Mephiles  
The mind churns!

Shade  
The mind churns!

Tails  
The heart yearns!

Cosmo and Cream  
The heart yearns!

Everyone  
The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you.

Amy  
Without you.

Sonic  
Without you.

Everyone  
Without you.


	7. You can't Txt Mge Brekup With Amy

Beginning Notes: Amy's boyfriend just broke up with her, so her and her friends are going to the bar him and his friends hang out at to get their revenge.

Song: Text Message break up

By: Kelly

I OWN NOTHING!

Amy and her friends tricked a guard at the bar to let them in, Amy spotted her EX right away. She stormed up behide him she could see his friend trying to warn him but because of the loud music he couldn't hear him.

_You couldn't do it in person  
You had to text message breakup  
You fuck up  
Oh my God, I know throw up  
You couldn't even spell "break" right  
B-R-A-K-E  
That's in your car, dummy  
And I'm not gonna take this disgrace  
I'll be like mase in your face on my space  
Just you wait until you read the shit on you I'm gonna blog about  
You like text so much, how much you like it now?_

Amy toke a picture of her EX with her phone and sent it to everyone in the bar, and as everyone got the picture they looked up and stared at him and said.

_You can't text message breakup  
You can't text message breakup  
You can't text message breakup_

Amy looked straight at him with people gathering around behide her to support her.

_After two years?_

More and more people reserved the picture and chimed in.

_You can't text message breakup  
You can't text message breakup  
You can't text message breakup_

Amy placed her hand on her hip, and flipped her bangs and said.

_Get a clue, I'll go Alanis Morissette on you_

Amy's EX fall backwards out of his chair and mouthed 'holy shit' as more and more people circled around them. Amy got right up in his face and said.

_I'm blog and text and post and host  
Podcast your bastard ass from coast to coast  
My ex B/F is a cyber space coward and he plays with his asshole in the shower  
I'm gonna tell all my girlfriends how bad the sex was  
I'm just like President Bush would be in a gay parade in Texas  
I'm gonna spit until you shit.  
If you don't like it you can lick my fucking clit, for once_

The last line she said her and her friends flipped him off, Amy stepped back as her friends got up and his face and started to yell.

Cosmo: _You can't text message breakup  
Amy: Oh my God  
Cream: You can't text message breakup  
Amy :I mean we got a dog  
Rouge: You can't text message breakup  
Amy: You still owe me twelve hundred dollars, shetbag._

All: You can't text message breakup  
Amy: String up a sack  
All: You can't text message breakup  
Amy: I want all my stuff back  
All The girls in the Bar: You can't text message breakup  
Amy: Get a clue, no, let the clues be lost just fuck you  


_All the different girls in the bar:_

_  
"What a piece of shit"  
"I can't believe he did that"  
"What a fucking douchebag"  
"Why can't he figure it out"  
"What a loser, I mean Jesus"  
"If you ever get a girlfriend"  
"What, are you kidding me?"  
"You're never gonna get laid in this town again, you loser"  
"You're an ass"  
"Go fuck yourself you piece of shit"  
"I can't believe that crap, I'm gonna send that guy a douchebag in the mail"  
_

_Amy:_

_  
I use the same weapon against you cause I can type too  
Ex B/F foreva, deck  
You're my ex B/F foreva, deck_


	8. Sliver: Let's Go All The Way!

Beginning Notes: I don't know what to say….so just read it….

Song

_**Let's go all the way**_

**By ICP- Insane Clown Posses**

Sliver was walking do the middle of the road on the yellow line, people stopped and stare at him. But he didn't care he had something to say and he was going to say it. Someone turned to another and asked, "Who is that?" it was now time for Sliver to do what he had been wanting to do. He turned on the boom box he had been caring. (the words in italics it both the song and the words he sings)

_ain't nobody jealous  
everybody has they own  
nobodies locked up(locked up)  
everybody, everybody's free to roam  
look at that scrubby(just chillin)  
with a hotty on his side  
look at them rich kids, poor kids  
everybody together on the same side  
and they down to ride  
lets go all the way(lets go all the way)  
lets go all the way(lets go all the way)  
lets go all the way  
wiggie, wiggie(4 times_)

Silver said point at anyone who match that part, Sonic and Amy ran up and joined him. They all continued walking in the middle of the street some people cheered for them. Others covered their children's eyes and went back inside, some people scolded them. Some even yell and told them that they were horribly people. Amy grabbed the mic from Sliver and started to sing.

_ain't nobody left out  
everybody gets to go(everybody)  
it can never be to crowded  
come on we still pickin up some more  
don't nobody hate you, playa hate you  
there ain't no hate at all  
got a million fans here to catch you  
they'll catch you  
because they'll never let you fall  
don't gotta to worry all in all_

lets go all the way(lets go all the way)  
lets go all the way(lets go all the way)  
lets go all the way

As Amy was sing people ran up and start to join in the match, they were dancing and having fun everyone in the parade was laughing and smiling. But the people that they passed by and that didn't join in was shocked and disgusted by them. At this point there were thousands of people matching with them, it didn't matter who was sing they were all sing along having fun. So they ignored the scolds and shouts about how they were 'freaks'…. Shadow toke the mic and sang.

_there are no sickness  
no sickness, nobody has to die(nobody has to die)  
everything's answered  
right then and there  
never have to wonder why(never have to wonder why)  
don't nobody rush you  
no code red  
be as long as you wanna be (be as long as you wanna be)  
can you guess what this place is  
your future, make it a reality  
all you have to do is follow me_

lets go all the way(lets go all the way)  
lets go all the way(lets go all the way)  
lets go all the way

wiggie, wiggie(3 times)

lets go all the way(lets go all the way)  
lets go all the way(lets go all the way)  
lets go all the way


	9. Cream: Homies

Beginning Notes: ok I've made a few storys that are basically based off of ICP videos…will I love their songs! This one the story is…Cream has decided to be a jaggollette…and some of her friends stand by her and so don't….and then it will split of to Knuckles is a jagglo….idk just read please…

Song : Homies

By: ICP

Cream walks out of her home with the jagglo clown paint face, she walks out the front gate and Sonic who is a Jagglo as will. Sonic is standing still like a statue but once he realizes she isn't going to stop and talk he runs after her. He walks beside her saying :

_Let me ask you this about this life we live  
And let me try to swerve some of this attention you give  
To them distant ass relatives over in Hampton and  
If they really miss you so much  
Why don't they just call you then? (Muthafucka)  
If you wanted blood, would you still have love?  
Or infact does the blood make you think you have to love?  
Look I probably love my family more then anybody here  
But my homies are family too  
Third cousins get outta here_

Cream walking up the stairs into her school, she walks to her lock all the while people throwing trash at her.

_  
Who was you with when you got tatoos?  
Who was you tripping with when you did them mushrooms?  
Who the fuck threw up all over your car?  
And then felt worse then you about that shit in the morning? (Friends ya'll)_

Some of the school bullies pick her up and throw her in the trash can,

Shadow appears on her other side he to is a jagglo with his face painted up. He says._  
_

_Who loans ya money, homie?  
Who owes ya cash?  
Who taught you how to use the bong for the grass?  
I don't know much but I gotta assume  
When ya hit ya first neden, ya homies was in the room  
_

Some of her Jagglo friends come and help pull her out of the trash can, she smiles as the tell jokes to make her feel better._  
(Chorus)  
We talking about HOMIES HOMIES  
We are muthafucking HOMIES HOMIES!!!  
We are juggalo HOMIES HOMIES!!!  
HOMIES HOMIES (Man that's my dogg)_

Mean while to Knuckles, he was going to work. And a crap uniform, while Knuckles is walking into the dinner with his boss yelling at him to remove his pricings. Sonic fallowing behide him saying.

_Have you ever had a job that you truly dispise?  
Like I dunno maybe dishwashing or fucking flipping fries  
Then you got this boss who thinks he's the don mega  
Cause he the head manager (Cheap Smelly Fry Digger)  
All you could vision is ya'll beating him down  
Your homies standing on his back while you kicking his head around  
But responsibility is there, I can't lie tho  
I would a been plucked his fucking eyeball out with a chicken bone  
Crazy as fuck I'll rip your peircings off  
And now my homies are holding me back so I don't look soft  
_

Knuckles is listening to his MP3 while swiping, he stops to pretend to make the mop flout. When his boss comes up and starts yelling at him again to remove his pricings. Knuckles gets mad and throws the mop at him and says "For get this fool" he walks out, yelling "I Quit" all the while Shadow is singing.

_When you snuck the car out who did you get?  
And when you got caught, who you blame that shit?  
Hoping you relax while they scratch yo balls  
Homies are talking about the hereos_

(Chorus)  
We talking about HOMIES HOMIES  
We're muthafucking HOMIES HOMIES!!!  
We are juggalo HOMIES HOMIES!!!  
(yeah yeah yeah)HOMIES HOMIES (hey hey hey)  
If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!!  
If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!!  


Knuckles walks down the street and pass Chris, who is holding a bag and picking up trash of the ground. His parents are punishing him because he admitted to them he was a jagglo. Tails is standing not to far away saying.

_Me and my homies stay tight like a noose  
And if you step to one of us you betta step to the whole crew  
I never knew that I could depend  
That I could have some friends that's down til the very end  
Well that's my home boys, excuse me, my family  
And when we conquer the world  
We macking on the galaxy cause skys ain't limited  
And we ain't finished  
And if my homies gonna ride ya know I'm with it  
_  
It is the end of the day, Cream, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic and Shadow all come together to hang out. Their all hanging around in the park talking. Knuckles and Shadow being the old are smoking they all start saying.

_Puff it and pass it and I give it to my homies ya'll  
Hit it and quit it and then I give it to my homies ya'll  
I got the world around my finger with my homies ya'll  
And everything is obsilete unless I hear my homies call  
We worldwide, were homies around the planet  
Sticking together like zippers on Michael Jackson's 'Beat It' jacket  
They got my back like a tat for that, I love ya'll  
Hanging till we old and grey like grandpa (Psychopathic)_

(Chorus)  
HOMIES HOMIES!!  
We are muthafucking HOMIES HOMIES!!!  
We are juggalo HOMIES HOMIES!!!  
HOMIES HOMIES!!  
If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!!  
If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!!  
If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!!  
If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!! Fuck Off!!! Fuck Off!!!  
We talking about HOMIES HOMIES  
We are muthafuckin HOMIES HOMIES  
We are juggalo HOMIES HOMIES  
HOMIES HOMIES  
If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!!  
If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!!  
If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!!  
If ya don't like me ya can Fuck Off!! Fuck Off!!! Fuck Off!!!

Later that night when Cream gets home, in the front yard sit a lawn nom with it's face painted up like a clown.


	10. Forever Fornever

Everything is posted poned…reason…one of my stories HSNE 'High School Never Ends' has been removed! Why was it removed? Give you 3 guess!? So I'm taking time off to re-think being on this site, hopefully this whole thing ends happily but with my luck, it won't happened, till next time.

Forever Fornever,

Yours,

Fear_Wolfy


End file.
